shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses (SF2)
This page will contain basic information on Shadow Fight 2 bosses. Their bodyguards and preferred weapons will be added to their respective individual pages. Lynx Lynx is the very first demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. When he meets the player, dismisses him/her as a pathetic fighter, and doesn't entertain. He puts forth his weakest apprentice, Shin, to take care of the player. Lynx has five bodyguards who once defeated, clear the way for the player to battle Lynx. The name theme of Lynx's bodyguards is quite random. Lynx is a ninja, and the leader of the Assassin's Order: Lynx's own organisation. Lynx's bodyguards are: Lynx's weapons are his Claws. They have a moderate range, high damage and outclass most of the weapons in the first province. Lynx is also the first enemy to use ranged weapons, and can turn invisible. During the fights with Lynx and his bodyguards, the track "Black Warrior" plays. When Lynx is defeated, he grants you the Blue Seal, and allows you to buy ranged weapons in the store. Shin Quotes Shin has no speaking roles. Brick Quotes *"Such an insignificant little creature like you could never hope to defeat someone like me." Needle Quotes * "There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! The order will stop at nothing to find you. But that won't be neccecary, for I shall land the killing blow!" Ghost Quotes *"I beat Lynx easily the first time I met him. But when I removed the mask, I saw only a dummy. Then I felt his claws digging into the back of my neck. I have served him ever since." Dandy Quotes * "Order and Peace? Ha! the order is merely a way to hone my already impressive sword skills! And now, I am more than happy to show you them." Lynx Quotes * Who is this lowly worm before me? I will not waste my time fighting the likes of you. * Here's Shin, the weakest apprentice in my Order. First, defeat him...if you can. Perhaps then will you have the honour of fighting me. * I'm the leader of the Assassin's Order; you are not worthy of fighting me! At least your "battle" with Shin was entertaining. * Long time no see, Shadow. You didn't think we'd just disappear, did you? * No! It cannot be... All the glory of the Order within your grasp, but you only seek the Seal? * Fine! You have won your precious trinket. Be gone from my sight, but be warned: I will not forget what you have done! * So, you're back. You expect me to just sit here while you open the Gates? No, I can't let you do that! Not again! * "Ah! The voice! I still hear Titan's voice inside my head! You don't understand the power you're dealing with. You've doomed us all!" Hermit Hermit is the second demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Like Lynx, he has five bodyguards - however his "bodyguards" are disciples. All of them have names of certain animals. Hermit is infamous for his mysterious power, which is revealed to be arcane magic. Hermit's Academy is killing off all other academies in the town. It is revealed that Hermit's disciples resent him and only learn from him in an attempt to discover his secret. Dragon, Hermit's first disciple, reveals that there is a strong competition, full of aspiring warriors that are trying to get a place at Hermit's academy. Hermit's bodyguards are: Hermit wields dual sabers, and is the first enemy you encounter who uses magic. He switches his ranged weapon to a more powerful one each round you defeat him. If you defeat him in one round, he will start to use magic. He first uses Lightning arrow, then switches to a Water Ball once you defeat him again. He also has a special boss ability reserved Dragon Quotes "WANT TO KNOW HERMIT'S SECRET? IT IS MAGIC!!! NOW GIVE ME 3000 COINS!" Buffalo Quotes "You are the best shadow! I am a baby in front of you! Titan can never defeat you! I will worship you as a GOD." Mantis Quotes * "This competition is pointless. I shall win, and the secret will end with me." * "Beware! Magic dirties the mind and contaminates the soul!" -After defeating him Tiger Quotes * "War is the only constant - with Hermit's magic, I will conquer all who oppose me... starting with you!" * "There is no shame in being bested by a good soldier." -After defeating him Crane Quotes * "Sensei, my old teacher. Come to witness the new way? Your teachings are outdated, unimaginative! And this new apprentice... weak and unworthy!" * "Crane, how far you have fallen. What have you become? Forsaking the old ways? Forgetting all I have taught you? Shame on you!" -'Sensei' talking to Crane * "Forgive me, Sensei. I have brought shame to you and myself. Your apprentice has shown me the error of my ways." -After defeating him Hermit Quotes * "Could you be the one I have been waiting for? Let us test your skills!" -Upon meeting the player * "You lack focus! Pay attention now and try again." -After defeating the player for the first time * "You are very skilled for one so young. I will share my secret with you, but you must complete a task in return. Butcher, the gang leader in the nearby village, threatens me. He wants my magic. Get rid of him and you'll have earned my favor. Now go and sow destruction!" -After defeating him * You don't belong in this world, no one is that powerful... * Everyone was so afraid of my magic, but there are far more powerful forces at work here. These are things that we don't understand, but we know they should be feared. * Do not think you can fully comprehend Titan's powers! He can change one's thoughts, feelings, and memories! How do you fight that? Butcher Butcher is the third demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with Lynx and Hermit, he has five bodyguards. His first bodyguard is Bird, who attempts to ambush the three protagonists: Shadow, Sensei and May. She leads them to a secluded part of town, and says that it will take their breath away once and for all. She then strikes. Her defeat brings forth the rest of Butcher's gang, directing the protagonists to the Butcher himself. The Butcher is a bandit who raises children from a young age, training them to be violent and aggressive. Butcher's bodyguards are: Bird Quotes * "Hey, guys! How's it going? I'm Bird; it's nice to meet you. Welcome to our little town." -Greeting the player upon reaching Act III * "Wanna see some sights? I'll show you my favorite part of town first - it'll take your breath away... once and for all." * "Please don't hurt me! I just got mixed up with the wrong people, that's all. Let me go and I promise to stop tricking travelers." -After defeating her Rhino Quotes * "No; you've hurt Bird! You will pay for what you've done to my love!" * "Please have mercy! Butcher doesn't know about our relationship. He thinks love makes you weak. Please don't tell him about us!" -After defeating him Bull Quotes * "Butcher is our leader, our guiding star. Even more, he raised me from a little boy. I owe him everything. We all do!" * "I don't understand. Why didn't anyone come to my aid? Could it be that Butcher... used me? No. No, I refuse to believe it!" -After defeating him Redhead Quotes Reaper Quotes 'I can hear your soul inside.Come,let me free it from your body' ????????(possibly) "I know there is blood in there...let me free it from that confining cocoon..."-In later updates Butcher Quotes * Only the strongest survive! I teach them, train them, raise them to cut and shred! Meddling fools - now I'll teach you a different lesson! * You'll return over and over again until I spill every last drop of your blood. Bring it on! * I'm no villain. I've given these children a gift. The gift of strength, violence! They'll be at the top of the food chain because of my teachings! * When we're done, I get whatever is left of his body! * You think I'm the monster? You haven't seen what Titan does to his enemies...I have, and it sickens even me * Why do you persist? No one wants you to open the Gates. Someone will be strong enough to stop you! Wasp Wasp is the fourth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. She is the daughter of The Pirate King, a minor character who Wasp killed after being manipulated by Widow. Wasp is also a pirate. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards who have their names themed on the sea. Wasp's bodyguards are: Kraken Quotes * Who the hell are you? This port is closed. But... You've got a nice ship there - I claim it in the name of New Blood! * So you're a tough one, eh? Let's see how far you get... Shark Quotes * Wasp's old dogs sent you, eh? They put their money on the wrong guy. I'll hoist you over the yardarm and you'll sink like the rest! * Your strength belongs with New Blood! The Pirate King disappeared because of his ungrateful daughter - and you're helping spread her lies! Bosun Quotes * I saw you deal with that mutineer bilge Kraken. You know, Wasp could use a warrior like you. * Deal with the rest of those New Blood fools and the captain will make you rich! * So, you have dealt with the mutineers and come for your reward? * Wasp was going to give you an audience until she saw you with that profiteer Sly! He's been selling weapons to New Blood! * We stand to lose this war because of the likes of you. Brothers killing brothers, and you profit from their suffering. You won't leave this city alive! Cleaver Quotes * The Pirate King disappears without a trace, Wasp takes over, and nobody asks where her father went! * She had something to do with it, I tell ya. I don't trust that wench, and neither should you! Whaler Quotes Wasp Quotes * I should thank you, honestly. Before you came, I had two problems: the mutineers and my so-called "advisors" trying to restrict my control. * But now, thanks to you, I'm the only one in power here! * That's it? That's all you've got? Weak! Get up and fight me for real...if you can. * What have I done? Widow said everyone would kneel to me if I agreed to help her! * She said betraying my father was the only way to show men that women should rule. * It's six against one, this time. You will never reach the Gates! * You tempt Titan with your meddling! We don't know where he came from, only that he is...different. He creates strange things to serve him...I've said enough! * Believe me, you do not want to see what lies beyond the Gates. Forget your friend; it's not too late to turn back! Widow Widow is the fifth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards named on animals particularly of cold regions. Widow's bodyguards are: Irbis Quotes * Widow is my goddess! I would give all the richesinn the world just to see her smile at me. * I saw the way you were looking at her... Her face will be the last thing you ever see! Wolf Quotes Capra Quotes Bear Quotes Puma Quotes -I don't need some magic spell to love Widow. ?????????????????(She says something else, but I don't know what she says) -You're a perfect example of the rest of your kind. Vain and selfish! Widow Quotes * "Well, what do we have here? An interesting specimen... I've met so many men, so boring, so average." * "But... There's something peculiar about this one. I'll keep my eye on you." * "Don't think you've seen the last of us. We'll meet again soon, Shadow. Until then, enjoy your victory." * "Titan's minions are like nothing you've ever seen before. You think you're prepared? It's never enough!" * "Titan's been leading you from the very beginning! Pulling your strings like a puppet master. Even now you do what he wishes." Shogun Shogun is the sixth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, he has five bodyguards. His bodyguards seem to believed he is some sort of Prince after they have been beaten. Then the person who is one higher in the hierarchy is notified, but they don't believe the lower commander and penalize them until they themselves get beaten and so on. All of Shogun's bodyguards have certain army ranks as their names. And each one has a weapon which is not yet available in the shop itself as of the Interlude though this cannot be said true of the mercenaries. Shogun's bodyguards are: Corporal Quotes Captain Quotes Major Quotes Colonel Quotes General Quotes Shogun Quotes * "General, find this rebel who calls himself Shadow. He and his associates are to be executed. Use whatever resources you deem necessary." - Ordering General to kill Shadow and his fellow travelers * "So...here you are, after all these years. What took you so long? Did you find another realm to ruin with your greed and incompetence? I see my assassins have not failed completely. You're only a shadow of the prince I knew." - When Shadow and Shogun meet before fighting * "Did you really think you could match my power? I have conquered entire lands! Enslaved whole nations! Even kings bow before me!" - When Shadow is defeated once * "No...This is impossible...I am invincible! I cannot lose, not now! And you...you think you can take my empire away from me? Hah! They used your name to scare children, yes. But I brought them order, I gave them the Empire! My people won't follow a petty prince now..." * "We were the strongest warriors who ever lived and yet we failed to defeat you..." * "Until Titan finds his way through the Gates, this is my realm and I won't let it be taken away from me!" * "Why do you hasten your own demise? Leave now, and enjoy what little time your world has left before Titan destroys you all." Titan Titan is the final boss in Shadow Fight 2. He is the greatest of all the demons and is feared by the other six lesser demons. Titan can mould one's memories and thoughts, and bend someone's will with ease. He has many mysterious powers which make him fearsome. Titan wields a wicked, two-handed sword. There is a handle attached to it to aid in its usage, since the blade is so heavy. Titan's act, Relevation, is the only act that is divided into multiple chapters. As of the December 31 update, only Chapter 1 is avalible. In chapter 1, Titan does not appear to have bodyguards, but sends his strongest fighter, Shroud, to fight Shadow, he uses a Servo Scythe. Shroud Shroud.jpg * Shroud quotes * "Weapons down. Come with me. Titan awaits your arrival." * "We meet again Shadow. We have some unfinshed buisness to attend to."